Lily and James together
by anywhos
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters ummm... ya, it's not really love/hate, it's kinda a romance, and my twisted attempts at humor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, or anyone else that looks familiar from the books. Mostly because J.K. Rowling created them, and we all wish that we did instead, but also cuz it's illegal to own sum1. Moving on.  
  
Note: This is just another boring L/J story that I hope isn't boring. I will make feeble attempts at humor, bear with me people. K, I guess that's it, let's start the story!  
  
Lily Evans woke up to the sound of a loud tapping on the glass of her window. She looked at her alarm clock and groaned. It was 7:00. "I know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep with that abominable tapping." She thought. As she opened the curtains, she stifled a scream. There was an owl right outside the window- carrying a letter addressed to her!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter woke up early Saturday morning and started shouting for his mother. "Mom! Mom! Did it come yet?" Running around the corner he crashed into a very happy Mrs. Potter holding up and envelope with green ink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, look!" Lily cried, "I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Look, there's and envelope addressed to me!" Lily's mother, Iris, looked skeptical. "Witchcraft? There is no such thing!" Lily frantically handed her mother the envelope and told her to read the letter inside. After Mrs. Evans read the letter, all she said was "We're going to Diagon Ally."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm in? I got into Hogwarts? Mum can I go to Sirius'?" James asked ecstatically. "Yes, dear, you may. Only be qu-" Mrs. Potter was cut off bye James leaping up into the air and shouting "Thanks, mom, bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, Lily's a witch? Are you going to buy witch-clothes and stuff? Ohhh, Mommy, Lily, can I come?" asked Lily's adorable sister Petunia (A/N: yes, I know, "Petunia? Adorable? Ha!" but it's all gonna change when:: Covers her mouth with her hand:: mphm mmmmph! Oops, almost spilled the future of the story ;) ). "Sure. Mom, Petty can come, right?" Lily looked at her mother pleadingly. "Well…sure, dear. But first we have to find this place." Mrs. Evans responded. "Now, Lily, you can't go out in public with pajamas on and unbrushed hair. Go upstairs an get ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir (A/N: pronounced Sear)! Sirius! Mr. Black? Mrs. Black? Anyone home?" James was banging on the door of his next door neighbors and best friend, Sirius Black, as though there were a mob of angry villagers with torches right behind him. Slowly, the door opened, revealing an extremely tired-looking Mrs. Black. "Hello, James, Sirius just got his le-" Mrs. Black was cut short by an 11-year-old Sirius Black knocking into her. "Hi, Jamsie-boy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily came back downstairs half an hour later with her fiery red hair up in a messy bun, black flares on, and an emerald green top to match her eyes. She carried her sister Petunia out to the car, and shouted, "K, mom, we're ready!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I'm going to Diagon Alley today, you comin?" Sirius asked his best friend of almost 11 years. "Sure, hold on, lemme ask my mum." James ran next door to his house "Mom! Moooom! Can I go to Diagon Alley today with Sirius?"  
  
"When?" Mrs. Potter yelled back. "Now!" Mrs. Potter came into the room. "Sure, get your stuff ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, what did u think? I'm gonna try to put up the 2nd chapter by next week. It's almost done! Well, the chapter is. Not the story. Hey, do you see that little button down there? Why don't you click on it and see what happens! 


End file.
